


Five Letters The Original Teen Titans Never Answered

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: The Titans can't answer all their fan mail.





	Five Letters The Original Teen Titans Never Answered

Dear Robin,

When I grow up I want to be a superhero. I might be a sidekick first before I get to be really old, if Superman wants one.   
But the old jerk Greg who lives next door says that Batman won't allow girls to fight in his city. I gave him a black eye and told him that wasn't true.   
It isn't. Right, Robin?

Sincerely,

Stephanie Brown, Gotham City 

***

Dear Aqualad,

I didn't mean to kill my Sea Monkeys. Aquaman won't really come eat me in my sleep, will he?

-Annoynmous

***

Dear Speedy,

Wow. You are my hero, man. You have pretty lame powers, but you get to hang around Wonder Girl. And travel around the country with Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and Black Canary.

You are the luckiest cat in the whole world. 

Omar, Brooklyn

***

Dear Kid Flash, 

I have a problem. You are my favorite Titan and everytime I'm at a track meet, I totally imagine what it must be like to run as fast as you. 

I love my Uncle Charlie more than anyone else in the whole wide world. Me and him hang out all the time, and we have wicked amounts of fun. He is awfully hip for such an old guy, dig? 

But Uncle Charlie got himself a brat kid who is so not cool. I can't stand the kid, but everyone says I should be nice to him.

I say that's a bum deal. Just cuz he's important to Charlie doesn't mean I ought to be nice to him. Right?

Sincerely,

Jake, Keystone City

***

Dear Titans, 

I know the greatest secret EVER about someone who is GREAT. Should I tell them?

Your Biggest Fan,

Timothy Drake, Gotham City

***


End file.
